Harry potter vs the three sayains
by Three Sayains
Summary: ever thought i hate harry potter. I wish that vegetia, raditiz and nappa would kill them.


The Three Sayains Vs Harry Potter and Co.  
  
Disclaimer- Dragonball Z and Harry Potter do not belong to me. If they did I would be very rich, sadly I'm am not their creators.  
  
Authors note- this is set before the start of D.B.Z and Harry is in his second year.  
  
The large grey planet seemed very peaceful. A small blue spec of light crossed the sky. It was moving at quite a fast speed towards another bright spec. When both met, their auras dissipated revealing two warriors. One was large and bald with a moustache and the other was smaller with large spiked hair. The young sayain prince said to his large bald fighting partner "Freiza has demanded that we take over a small plant in area 012, which is showing a lot of resistance. "Did he call us monkeys" bellowed the larger warrior. "No" said another warrior. This one had a lot of hair down his back. "Zarbon did," yelled the warrior. "I going to kill him" Nappa shouted throwing a large red ki beam in the direction of the ship the handsome green warrior was in. It hit a mountain to the sayains annoyance. He was forming a second beam when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Stop you fool" his prince commanded. Nappa immediately stopped. "What are you when you fire that beam?" The older mans moustache quivered. He was thinking hard. "Your going to get us killed you idiot that's what! You can kill Zarbon when we're powerful enough to fight Freiza. Ok?" "OK Vegetia" said the huge warrior.  
  
Harry and Ron were brewing a potion. It was one of the recipes they had got from the library. "I'll show Lockheart who is the best when I defeat something very powerful" said the boy with the scar "I must show him so he stops annoying me" "It's almost ready" said Ron "Good" said Harry. They started to laugh over the potion the deserted classroom in the small hours of the morning. "Just imagine Malfoys face" sneered Ron   
  
Three sayains were drifting threw space in their capsules. The capsules were being sucked from their course by some sort of black magic. The sayains were unaware in their peaceful slumber.   
  
Harry looked at the tattered pieces of parchments it says the dragon will be arriving here about noon today we had better prepare thought the young boy. There was a large bang as the potion evaporated into the air. They left and headed towards their common room and opened the door at the end of the corridor to see no one but … Professor Snape! "Detention and minus 15 house points" said the Professor coldly. Harry knew anther person the potion would annoy. It might even stop the detention. They crawled to their common room. "HALT," Realising they forgot their common room password Harry realised he would have to wait their until the morning.   
  
Light shone back from the crystal ball. It focused on some human flesh. It started to focus more. The flesh turned into a face. It had black hair, glasses and a lightening scar. "It appears Potter is brewing a potion to summon a dragon" cackled the twisted voice "With the beads of squall I'll change the wish. I'll make him wish for something much worse." He went back to looking into his crystal ball. "I need something powerful enough to destroy him and that meddlesome wizard Dumbledore. At the moment I have no one that powerful." He looked at the sphere like space ships he had pulled towards Earth. His eyebrows rose at he looked at the power they had. They would do for his job and he knew the spell, which would enable him to control them. They were not that powerful. After all he, Voldemort was the most powerful being in the universe.  
  
Harry and Ron had had a rough night. They eventually remembered the password at about 4a.m. but they stayed in their armchairs plotting how they could stop the dragon "the book says use a spell that's called terrsiteth." " I hope Lockheart tries to stop it first" laughed Ron. Both boys laughed at the image of Lockheart trying to stop the Dragon. Lockheart probably yell kablam and Lockheart will disappear in a puff of smoke. They had to stop talking when Percy (Ron's prefect brother) came in. The boys could hardly wait. Breakfast that morning went really slowly. Harry & Ron got no mail. Hermione could sense something was wrong with the boys. But when they deliberately went out of their way too not to involve her she deceased not to involve herself. Harry and Ron decided to skip class so they could look out for the dragon. The clock stock 12 it was one minute fast. They looked out the window.  
  
Voldemort looked in the crystal ball...56 seconds left now what was the control spell…puyame no that was not it 32 seconds left pyameu that was it now for the floo powder voldemort he was outside Hogworts with 3 seconds to go.   
  
The pods landed  
  
The pods hit the ground leaving 3 huge craters. Then everyone ran outside to hear what made the noise was including teachers and ghosts. As the dust cleared there were four figures but they only recognised one. They recognised Voldemort and 3 weirdly dressed humans like warriors all with tails.  
  
"Vegetia" asked Nappa. "Where are we this is not sector 012." "It's not sector 0 2 but lets claim this planet in the name of Freiza." Raditiz commented "but look at their clothes would Freiza want us to take such a weak planet" "let's have some fun boys" cried out Vegetia "we need a vacation."  
  
Voldemort yelled pyameu at the top of his voice. Out of his wand came a purple & green beam. It headed straight towards the big sayain (Nappa). The great sayain grabbed the beam and threw it toward the forest on the side of the castle. The forest was hardly hurt.  
  
Everyone looked amazed someone could stop one of Voldemort's powerful spell. The large man stuck up his hand and a brightly coloured beam (of ki energy came out). There was a large explosion and Harry fell to his knees. The forest was turned to ash. "I wonder how long that took to grow?" Questioned Nappa mockingly. Hagrid jumped towards the big man. "That forest took 1000 years to grow and you just destroy it!" Hagrid was furious and ran straight towards Nappa. Hagrid was taller than Nappa by about a head and was slightly heavier. But Nappa was hard Sayain warrior who had spent his whole life training. He caught the big mans fist in his own mighty hand and crushed Hagrids fist. Nappa kicked Hagrid in the stomach. Hagrid flew way up in the air. Nappa faded. He appeared above Hagrid. He hit Hagrids head with both fists. Hagrid plummeted straight into the remnants of the forest. Out of the great sayains hand came a lot of very small red beams. There was a large bang. There was a huge cloud of dust. "HAGRID" yelled Ron. The dust cloud cleared and ......... There was nothing but ash. "You killed that great big fool" mocked Malfoy. "My dad could have done that in five seconds" "He couldn't" said Voldemort "You will obey me" He screamed at the three space warriors. Vegetia faded he appeared behind the mighty dark wizard. Voldemort responded by pointed his wand at himself and mumbled some words under his breath. A white aura surrounded him. A number flashed on the 3 sayains scouters "He's 1,350" said Raditiz " leave him to me.   
  
Coming soon -  
  
Chapter 2- Voldemort goes full out (not a copy of Tien goes full out honest!!!!!!!!!!!!)   



End file.
